meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship's Log
The Ship's Log, being maintained currently by Wynn. Introduction This is the story of the transdimensional ship, Nation. It was launched from Solitaire early and not fully functional. There have been centuries of crews abducted from their normal lives to attempt to fix the ship, but none thus far have been successful. This book will chronicle the activities of the crew abducted on (date). It is our hope that this book will either help future crews find and correct the problem faster or at least provide a historical record of the attempts made. All dates will be entered as days since the first members of the crew awoke. The time spent between abduction and Day 1 is unknown. Crew members are detailed in the companion volume. Should Nation return to its point of origin, attempts should be made to notify family members of the crew’s fate. Week One Day One (1) The initial crew awakened. This included Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, and Raven. Day Two (2, 3, 4) Nation’s first jump led to a Necropolis plane. A selection of crew made contact with two of the caretakers, Varrain and Farras. Two more pods were opened, one containing a feral vampire, the other holding his elf victim. During the hunt for the vampire, a very old body was found in a box. It was unable to be identified. Two more pods opened, one holding Jhett of Oonseentia, the other containing a tame hellhound adopted by the crew and named Flamey. Day Three (5) No jumps. No pods. Day Four (6, 7, 8) Nation crash landed, upside-down, in an ocean of dead gods. A warforged named Sennec and a dragon named Naarfi, working for the Utlan-Tari Mining Company, helped to rescue the ship. At the same time, their mining camp was set upon by shapeshifters in blue armor with white circles on the chest. Three of these shifters were killed. No crew was killed. One crew member incapacitated another in an attempt to prevent contamination by the so-called “god-goo”. Day Five No jumps. No pods. Day Six No jumps. No pods. Day Seven (9) Nation jumped to a rainy, forested area outside a tavern and several hours from the town of Dragonwyck. Four drunk dragons in human bodies and their drunk paladin friend invaded the ship. At the end of the day, the dragons left and the paladin and his priestess sister decided to stay on. Raven had been missing since Day One and reappeared with the news that the curse is real. He had been trying to escape but always wound up back in the pods. Week Two Day Eight (10, 11, 12) No jumps. No pods. A quick run-in with the friendly copper dragon Cherys. Day Nine (13, 14, 15) A pod opened- Gnarmak. Went to voidspace and was hailed by a ship that had been attacked by Neogi. Utlan-Tari exploration ship Venture, Captain Vel. Saved four crewmembers. No deaths. Day Ten (16) Talas was found unconscious from being away from her tree too long. Crew saved her. No jumps. No pods. Day Eleven (17, 18, 18.5) Contacted by a ghost dwarf wizard who had previously been a crewmember. He left us clues to find. No jumps. No pods. Day Twelve (19) Two pods: One contained a drider who attacked and was killed. The other contained Bellami. No jumps. No deaths. Day Thirteen (20) Nation’s observation deck was stuck in the plane of Arcadia. We agreed to take on a dead passenger to Arborea, Shol, in order to lessen the price of breaking Arcadia’s laws. One pod- Holly. No jumps. No deaths. Day Fourteen No jumps. No pods. Week Three Day Fifteen (21, 22) No jumps. Valerian and Murk came from pods. A rhino escaped from the forest and was put down, and Tiamat split Tarak into two separate people. The younger version took the name Grayson. A second rhino was released on the crew by Talas because Nation’s avatar was destroyed when Tiamat entered his space. Apparently Tiamat has had her eye on the ship for a few days and intercepted Allys’ prayer for a miracle. Day Sixteen (23, 24) Valerian, Wynn, Janis, and Nilani entered the compression field to search for Nation’s bridge. Wynn, Nilani, and Janis were subjected to an intricate illusion that ended when Janis allowed a mask to enter her consciousness and control her body. Valerian found more writings by the dwarf. Day Seventeen (25, 26) Jumped to Westport. No pods. Valerian was heralded as the Promised One for the town of Westport. High Magelord Pieran helped him destroy the Crystal Throne and free the people from the grip of an evil god. saved for a more detailed account of how Valerian managed to do so Day Eighteen (26) Freed the town’s archive through ceremonial burial of its ancient warriors. No jumps, no pods. Day Nineteen (27) No pods. No jumps. Day Twenty (28) Pod- Quintilian. No jumps. Lira was attacked and the notes Valerian had made while in the compression field were stolen. Day Twenty-One (29) No pods. Jumped to a world ravaged by the Mhirit, a group using a five-headed serpent as a sigil. They ravaged the world looking for riches. The people now live on floating islands. They live in fear of these planar enemies. While looking for components to fix Nation, the away group noticed and pursued a man that was made of goo. He said little but claimed that we were servants of “the Devil” (not specifically named but referred to as either Tiamat, the Saint, Utlan-Tari, or Nation), and that they were attempting to free us. Week Four Day Twenty-Two (30) One pod- Iskandar. The government official who inspected Nation (Gareth) requested our assistance in investigating a home owned by the Korrigan family for potential interplanar incursion. Inside, we found evidence of terrible atrocities. The family has been keeping one or more incubi as slaves, using them to breed with their family blood. Apparently many people were killed to feed the incubus as well. The rescued incubus, now known as Fred, has joined the crew, but is under supervision. Day Twenty-Three (31) No pods. No jumps. ((crossed out)) Investigated a brothel owned by Lady Eilyth by request of Gareth. We were searching for extraplanar invaders. A young girl named Elspeth turned out to be the culprit, but she escaped. Two others were also found elsewhere in the city, and they turned into some sort of spider-bat creatures and flew away. The girl Arin was brought aboard by Iskandar. She was in this plane illegally and afraid to be caught. We convinced Gareth to allow her to be exiled from the plane rather than potential execution. Sometime during the night, somebody that looked like (but did not act like) the Neogi attacked Nation. He escaped by jumping to a new plane, sustaining mostly cosmetic damage. Shortly afterwards, a new pod opened containing Ven. ((The next line is almost scribbled in, squished between the lines, and not in the usually clear script of the rest of the log)) Somebody else came in through a pod, but was not introduced- Day. Unsure if it was on this date. Iskandar intercepted him but did not inform me. Day Twenty-Four (33) No jumps, three pods. Aziz, Berin, and Hack. Hack was a beardless dwarf, supposedly from Solitaire, but was being controlled by a Neogi “Infiltrator.” He left his dwarf-skin in the forest in an attempt to find a new host. It then attacked Wynn, possibly because she had already become suspicious of it, thanks to its negative energy aura. It seemed apparent that it was going to use her as a new host, though it is unclear if it retains the previous owner’s identity. Thus, it is unclear if the dwarf was ever actually named Hack or from Solitaire. Some new information came to light about the circumstances of the previous crew as well. The shortest amount of time between crews was 11 years, the longest was 163 years. The crew is always between 75-150 pods with 100 being average, and the longer the time between crews, the larger the crew is, in general. Using an illusion, Nation verified that at least one of the ghosts aboard *is* a former crewmember. Aziz reported witnessing the pod opening. He also says Hack had shown no previous knowledge about Nation, though he was the one to suggest moving “left,” which did turn out to be the direction of the pod door. If the infiltrator came through on a pod, then it was not planted during the previous night’s battle. However, when investigating this, the pod count was revealed to be inaccurate. There should be 25 ((crossed out)) ''26 pods open, but there are only 23. We have no explanation for this yet. All crew members are accounted for, so it is not an attempted escapee being brought back. Perhaps we will find that those extra closed pods contain more infiltrators, somehow put there during the previous night’s attack. '''Day Twenty-Five (033h-033j)' No pods, no jumps. We still have not left Nation to explore this plane. Quintilian and Wynn discussed forms of governance and have decided to put forward the idea of a council to the rest of the crew. Five members, four being people from the pods, one from our group of hitch-hikers. The incubus now also has a charm of sustenance. Day Twenty-Six (34) No jumps. THETA and Haggard came from pods. Day Twenty-Seven ''' No jumps. No pods. '''Day Twenty-Eight No jumps. No pods. Week Five Days Twenty-nine through Thirty-two No jumps. No pods. Day Thirty-Three (35) Nation's "rival" Vink found us. Nation jumped to escape. Found an abandoned demiplane theme park, Andaria, built by a wizard named Andar Twinbolt. Someone stole the Vestments of the Black Crow King from his museum. Unfortunately, Nation is having trouble maintaining portals, so we had to return to the ship for the night. Andar left actual evil artifacts on display, and I hope we can dispose of them before we leave. Day Thirty-Four (36, 37, 38) Returned to Andaria. The robes infected much of the park with evil and could magically control clothing. Aziz managed to destroy the magic within them. A kobold named Beek asked us to take him with us. We also found anumber of bodies burned in a room in the mansion, so we gave them a proper burial in Talas's forest. Day Thirty-Five (39, 40, 41) Pod: Brok. Went back into Andaria to look for an orange rose and a pepper for Talas. Attacked by a tiger that turned into a girl named Tora. She joined our crew as well. We believe there are no further survivors and inhabitants.